Anything For You
by kpron2008
Summary: Ichigo has feelings for Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and vice versa. So Rukia and Byakuya's grandfather with the help of Kisuke Urahara and a few other come up with a plan. Will Ichigo take this risk for his love for Byakuya? How will Byakuya react to the risk that Ichigo took for him? {First time writing a Byakuya and Ichigo pairing fanfic. Plz let me know how I did so far. Thank U!}
1. Chapter 1

**Anything For You Because I Love You**

By: kpron2008

 **Summary:**

{Byakuya and Ichigo pairing}

Ichigo Kurosaki secretly had feelings for Byakuya Kuchiki and would do anything for him. The only one's that knew of Ichigo's feelings towards Byakuya was his friends in the World of the Living and his dad; along with a few of his friends in the Soul Society as well as Byakuya's own grandfather, Ginrei Kuchiki. So Rukia and Ginrei decided to visit Ichigo and decided to treat it as an urgent mission for Byakuya's sake as well as the sake for the Kuchiki Clan; that they chose to invovle help of Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shinoin as well as Ichigo's own father, Isshin Shiba- Kurosaki plus Ichigo's friends.

What will Ichigo do when he is asked by Byakuya's grandfather to become a girl for Byakukya?

How will they pull this off? And how will Byakuya react to a female version of Ichigo?

Could something happen unexpectedly?

 **Prolouge**

Ichigo Kurosaki was always aware that he had feelings for Byakuya Kuchiki since he had first laid eyes on him; I guess you could call love at first sight. However, when he got home from school, he wasn't expecting to see Rukia, Captain Retsu Unohana, One of the Kuchiki Elders, Kisuke and Yoruichi along with his father and sisters as well as Orihime, Chad and Uryu in the same room together.

"Nii-sama, welcome home." Yuzu said.

"Thanks, Yuzu but what's going on?" Ichigo questioned.

"Dad basically just told us everything." Karin stated.

Ichigo's eyes went wide with shock with that information.

"Son, this is Ginrei Kuchiki, Byakuya's grandfather." Isshin said.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Ichigo said shaking Ginrei's hand.

"It's nice to meet the young man you has stolen my grandson's heart." Ginrie said shaking Ichigo's hand.

"I have a feeling that I'm going to regret asking this; but what the hell is going on?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Ichigo?" Rukia said.

"Yes, Rukia?" Ichigo replied.

"Grandfather and I know that you're love with nii-sama and he's in love with you; but would you be willing to become a woman for him?" Rukia asked curiously.

Ichigo sighed and said, "I guessing the reason that you're asking me this is because some of the Kuchiki elders want him to marry a woman."

Both Ginrie and Rukia nodded.

"Also understand, son that from what Ginrei has told me; is that anytime that your name is mentioned in front of Byakuya has a worried or a concerned expression on his face." Isshin said.

"Let's say that I agree to become a woman for Byakuya...how are you planning to pull it off?" Ichigo asked curiosly.

"Well that's where Kisuke comes in." Rukia said.

Kisuke walked over to Ichigo and handed him a small bottle then pointed at bottle saying, "This is something I've been working on for a while. It will allow you to become a woman but this one special because it will make the person that you are love with believe that a new type of hollow had done this to you."

"So basically, I'm going to be a test subject." Ichigo stated.

Everyone nodded yes.

"Okay, so after I drink this then what?" Ichigo asked looking at the bottled liquid.

"Genrei will be at the Kuchiki Manor talking with Byakuya until Rukia sends a hell butterfly informing Byakuya that you were attack suddenly and that Kisuke will need the help of Captain Unohana to treat you." Yoruichi said.

"If I may ask why would Kisuke need help from Unohana?" Ichigo questioned.

"Let's say that I would need Unohana's help because the hollow that attacked you has made your spiritual pressure unstable." Kisuke said.

"I guess that would be understand able." Ichigo said.

"Then let's get this show on the road then shall we." Karin said.

Everyone knew that they had to go get in their places for this to work. Orihime noticed that Ichigo was still looking at the bottle and asked, "What's the matter, Kurosaki-kun?"

"I'm just wondering how Kisuke is going to make it look like a hollow attacked me?" Ichigo stated.

"Don't worry, Ichigo. Kisuke has that already figured out." Chad said.

"I know but still..." Ichigo said feeling causious.

"Let's just go ahead and get into our places for now." Uryu said.

~Meanwhile in the Soul Society at the Kuchiki Manor~

Byakuya was talking with was his grandfather about things that probably needed to change in the Kuchiki Clan when Renji appeared and hell butterfly was with him.

"Lieutenant Abarai, what are you doing here?" Byakuya questioned.

"Captain Kuchiki, something has happened in Karakura Town and we are told that we are needed along with Captain Unohara because a hollow attacked Ichigo directly." Renji stated.

Byakuya looked at his grand father which his grandfather nodded telling him to go.

Byakuya and Rebji shunpoed to the 4th Squad barracks to get Captain Unohara immedately.

'Ichigo, please be okay.' Byakuya thought to himself.

Byakuya went into Squad 4 and got Captain Unohara then the three of them made their way to the world of the living.

~In The World of the Living at Urahara's Shop~

Byakuya, Renji and Retsu arrived at Urahara's shop; once there, they decided to go see Ichigo. When they entered the room in which Ichigo was resting in; they saw Orihime trying to heal Ichigo.

"What happened?" Retsu asked.

"Ichigo was attacked by a hollow and the venom of the hollow is taking a tole on his body." Kisuke said.

"I see." Retsu said.

"I actually had to make those silver bracelets that is on Ichigo's wrists because his spirit pressure is out of wack." Kisuke said.

"Captain Kuchiki, I need you to try to stablize Ichigo for me." Retsu said.

Byakuya nodded.

Renji went to find Rukia to find out what exactly happened to Ichigo.

Meanwhile Byakuya was with Ichigo and Captain Retsu Unohara; he was still trying to stablize Ichigo a little bit when a little bit of Ichigo's spiritual residue entered Byakuya and let Byakuya see what had actually happen. Then the image disappeared, but he was shocked that his sister and his grandfather had asked Ichigo if he would become a woman for him. However, he was shocked that Ichigo agreed to do so since he loved him secretly. Also he had been shocked that Ichigo would take a risk for him like that. Let alone put himself in a dangerous situation as well.

"From what I can tell, is that Ichigo is changing into a female and he'll need to be watched carefully in the Soul Society." Retsu said.

Byakuya agreed and said, "Only those that know Ichigo's situation will call Ichigo, Sakura Ichigo or Lady Sakura."

Everyone nodded in agreement and Retsu sent a hell butterfly to the Sotaicho explaining the entire situation. So Byakuya scoped up Ichigo bridal-style and carried him thru the gate to the Soul Society followed by Retsu, Renji and Rukia.

Here is where our story begins...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Byakuya stepped out of the gate with Ichigo in his arms and shunpoed to the Squad 4 Barricks followed by the other two so closely. He arrived at squad 4 barricks in thirty seconds and explained to Lt. Isane. After Byakuya's explaination; Isane immedately had Captain Kuchiki for her to a private room for Ichigo and Captain Kuchiki. Byakuya immedately continued with the infusions of spiritual residue in order to keep Ichigo stable and he watched as Ichigo's body began changing in front of him from a man's body to a woman's body. He was in shock that his beloved was turning into a woman before his eyes.

Isane saw what was happening to Ichigo's body and was in complete shock then after a few minutes, she asked, "How is this even possible?"

"All I know is that Ichigo was attacked by a hollow; but there is possiblity that has the ability to change male to female or a female to a male." Byakuya stated.

"I guess that my captain asked you to infuse Ichigo to help him well her stablized." Isane said.

Byakuya nodded and said, "Also since Ichigo is becoming a woman he well she will be called Sakura Ichigo or Lady Sakura."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Isane said.

Rukia stepped inside the room and said, "Nii-sama, Kukaku and Ganju Shiba are here to see Ichigo."

Byakuya wondered why they were here to see Ichigo and so did Isane. He nodded for Rukia to let them come in.

When Kukaku and Ganju were shocked to see what had happen to Ichigo because they hadn't believed Rukia until she had said that Isshin wanted them to see Ichigo again was all Rukia had told them.

Kukaku sighed and said knowing full well who Ichigo was in love with, "He must really care about someone to let himself get turned into a woman for them by a hollow."

"It's hard to believe that he well she is related to us." Ganju said pointing to Ichigo.

Byakuya's eyes went wide with shock as well as Isane's eyes went wide. Byakuya couldn't believe that he was in love with a member of the Shiba Clan who is probably the heir well heiress now. Not mention that the woman that had gotten Ichigo and his well her friends into the main part of the soul society in order to save Rukia was Ichigo's aunt and uncle; which it also meant that Ichigo was related to the late Lt. Kaien Shiba which was also an uncle to him well her.

Suddenly, Ichigo's spiritual energy flared a little to connect to Byakuya revealing a little bit of the truth which actually surprised Byakuya because Ichigo's spiritual energy was actually showing him when Ichigo started having romantic feelings for him along with a little bit of the truth what exactly happened that day. Byakuya closed his eyes in order to completely understand the vision that Ichigo was trying to send him thru his well her spiritual enegery.

 _~The Vision that Ichigo is sending to Byakuya~_

 _Byakuya watched how Ichigo had met Rukia. He was surprised that Ichigo had actually kicked Rukia in the behind then threw the table in his room as Rukia tried to explain everything to him. Then he watched as Rukia binded Ichigo's hands behind his back with kido then he saw Rukia draw on Ichigo's face which he thought that it was funny. He watched the scene shift to when Ichigo broke the kido that bound his hands then he went after the hollow._

 _Byakuya watched as he saw Rukia give Ichigo his soul reaper powers and he was amazed that Ichigo had managed to break a binding kido along with taking out the hollow in one swing._

 _Although he couldn't help but wonder why Ichigo was showing him (Byakuya ) things that had happened to him (Ichigo) during the time of being a sub-shinigami._

 _When the scene shifted again, Byakuya was in the cemetary and their was Ichigo with his family. He (Byakuya) was shocked when Rukia had made the conclusion that Ichigo's mother had been killed by a hollow but not just any hollow; the hollow was known as the Grand Fisher hollow that had killed Ichigo's mother._

 _Again the scene shifted, but it was when he (Byakuya) and Renji came to get Rukia for her crime of giving her powers to Ichigo. Byakuya looked closely to Ichigo's face when Ichigo looked at him with those beautiful chocolate brown eyes like he was confused about something. As the scenes shifted, Byakuya was getting a glipse of how becoming a sub-shinigami had changed Ichigo's life so much._

 _Then the final scene shifted and it was Ichigo talking with Rukia. So he decided to listen to what Ichigo and Rukia were talking about._

 _"Rukia?" Ichigo said._

 _"What is it, Ichigo?" Rukia asked._

 _"Sorry that I've not visited the soul society in a while."_

 _"Well, you're busy protecting Karakura Town, Ichigo."_

 _"True but that's not the only reason, Rukia."_

 _Rukia looked confused and asked, " Then what's the other reason?"_

 _"Byakuya." Ichigo stated._

 _"What does nii-sama have to do with this?"_

 _"Well, I've been trying to figure that out myself."_

 _"What do you mean, Ichigo?"_

 _"I think that I might be in love with Byakuya."_

 _Rukia was stunned and asked, "Are you sure, Ichigo?"_

 _"I've noticed that every time I visit you at the Kuchiki Manor; I get really nervous being around him. Especially, when he talks to me because I feel like passing out. I know that sounds kind of girly."_

 _"You get nervous around nii-sama?"_

 _Ichigo just nodded._

 _"Since when, Ichigo?"_

 _"Since the last time I was in the Soul Society when I was running from Kenpachi and I ran into a room I shouldn't have. Of course, I didn't realize I had ran into his room at the time either."_

 _Rukia's eyes went wide and said, "You saw nii-sama naked?!"_

 _"Yes and I didn't mean to. I mean I was just trying to figure out what these strange feelings were that I had when I was around him. Then he walks out in towel around his waist and I realized that I was in the wrong place that shunpoed out of there because I was embarrassed. I thought he would come after me with his zanpakuto and kill me."_

 _"I'm actually surprised that nii-sama didn't."_

 _"I think he was stunned that I was in his room but I'm not sure."_

 _Byakuya remembered that inciedent and he had been stunned to see Ichigo in his room so suddenly out of the blue; he continued to listen._

 _"Ichigo, when did you realize that you were in love with nii-sama?"_

 _"Would you believe if I told you that it was on that day at on Sokyoku Hill, Rukia?"_

 _Rukia was shocked to hear that._

 _Once again, the scene shifted and they were Kisuke Urahara's shop. Byakuya saw Ichigo, his family and his friends along with his grandfather,_ _Ginrei Kuchiki and Rukia Kuchiki._

 _"What's going on, dad?" Ichigo asked curiously._

 _"Well, son...Ginrei Kuchiki has an unusual request for you." Isshin stated._

 _Byakuya watched as Ichigo turned to face his grandfather and asked, "What do you need Elder Kuchiki?"_

 _"First, I'm surprised that you didn't call me old man." Ginrei stated._

 _"If I called you an old man, I'm pretty sure Byakuya would kill me with his zanpakuto." Ichigo stated, "However, would you be willing to take a risk for my grandson?"_

 _Ichigo blinked confused for a moment and then questioned, "Taking a risk for Byakuya? Why?"_

 _"My grandson is unaware that I know of his feelings for you." Ginrei said._

 _"Plus nii-sama has been acting strangely since you've not been to the Soul Society to visit." Rukia said._

 _Ichigo sighed and asked, "What kind of risk are you asking me to take for Byakuya?"_

 _"Would you be willing to become a woman for my grandson?" Ginrei asked._

 _Ichigo just stood there stunned._

 _"Son, I know it's strange request by Byakuya's grandfather but he doesn't want Byakuya to marry someone that he doesn't love." Isshin said._

 _"Besides, Rukia and I will teach you how to be a woman." Orihime said._

 _Finally, Ichigo said, "Dad, you got my friends involved with this as well?"_

 _"No, but they want to help." Isshin stated, "And so do your sisters."_

 _"Just exactly how do you plan to pull this off?" Ichigo questioned._

 _"That's where I come in." Kisuke stated._

 _Ichigo cocked an eyebrow at that._

 _"Let's just say you'll have to be a test subject on something that I created." Kisuke said._

 _Byakuya couldn't believe what he was seeing let alone hearing even if this was a vision that Ichigo was sending him thru his spiritual engery._

 _"This is one of the strangest risk that I'm gonig to take of my life. Also I believe that Byakuya would have the right to kick your ass." Ichigo stated._

 _"I knew you would suggest that." Kisuke said._

 _"This is a huge risk I'm taking for him because I love him." Ichigo stated._

 _"Bya-boo, would probably be shocked to know that you are doing this for him." Yoruichi said, "Plus the story we are going to tell him that you were attacked by an unusual hollow."_

 _"No wonder Byakuya calls you a werecat because you can be evil." Ichigo said._

 _"Here's to a giant risk for love." Ichigo said as he started to dring the strange liquid._

 _Everyone watched including Byakuya who can't be seen since this is a vision. They watched as Ichigo fell to the floor passed out._

 _"Isshin, I'm going to put these silver bracelets on Ichigo's wrists bcause his spiritual pressure will probably be out of sync." Kisuke said._

 _"Mr. Genrei Kuchiki went ahead and left."Yuzu said._

 _"In other words, we should get into our positions when Byakuya arrives then." Isshin said._

 _"No doubt that Bya-boo will have to help stablize Ichigo at some point that's for sure." Yoruichi said._

 _"Rukia has sent the hellbutter fly." Chad said._

 _~The Vision ended~_

Byakuya was shocked to learn all of this thru that tiny bit of Ichigo's spirit energy that Ichigo had sent him. To learn that Ichigo loved him so much that he would take such a risk for him was very flattering; but there was a possible danger to Ichigo's life. He continued to infuse Ichigo with his (Byakuya) spiritual energy. Although, he wondered why Ichigo wanted to show him that. Then he got a feeling as to why Ichigo wanted him to see that and to know that Ichigo's feelings for him were worth this risk that he was taking just for him.

At that moment, Captain Unohara came walking in with a few testing medical supplies and Byakuya wondered what was going on.

"Captain Kuchiki?" Retsu said.

"Yes, Captain Unohara?" Byakuya said.

"Thank you, for keeping Ichigo stablized. I'm going to run test on Ichigo to see if this will be perment or not." Retsu said.

"You're welcome, Captain Unohara." Byakuya said.

Captain Retsu Unohara noticed that Captain Byakuya Kuchiki went to sit down in a chair near Ichigo's bedside and she could tell that something was bothering him.

"Captain Kuchiki, is something the matter?" Retsu asked curiously.

"Captain Unohara, is it possible for spiritual engery to some how show you something about someone that you didn't know?" Byakuya asked curiously.

"It may be possible. Why do you ask, Captain Kuchiki?" Retsu said curiously.

"Because that's what happen just a few minutes ago between me and Ichigo." Byakuya answered coolly.

Captain Retsu Unohara was surprised to hear this because she didn't think something like that could be possible; but she continued to the medical tests. Then she wondered if Ichigo was wanting to tell Captain Kuchiki something that he (Ichigo) or wanted Captain Kuchiki to know something.

"Captain Kuchiki, this is just a theory but maybe; Ichigo wanted you to know a little bit about him. Or he may have wanted to tell you something." Retsu stated.

Byakuya sighed and nodded in agreement.

Isane was still there and she was now helping her captain; but she was stunned that reason that Captain Kuchiki had been frozen or dazed was because Captain Kuchiki was getting a message from Ichigo thru his well her spiritual energy.

Byakuya stayed with Ichigo in squad 4 barricks while Captain Unohara and Lt. Isane were still running tests to make sure that Ichigo's transformation would be in the clear or not.

~Six days later~

Renji and Rukia came to Squad 4 in order to visit Ichigo as well as to see Captain Kuchiki, who had been staying beside Ichigo thru the whole thing that was going on with Ichigo. Renji and Rukia saw Ichigo when they walked in and they couldn't believe well Renji couldn't believe that his best friend the World of the Living had become a woman because of a hollow.

"Ichigo?" Renji questioned in shock.

Ichigo looked confused then he well she looked at Byakuya for a moment. Renji wondered why Ichigo was lookting at his captain.

Byakuya sighed and said, "Ichigo can't talk at the moment; so Ichigo will be using sign language for a couple of months."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Renji shouted.

Ichigo actually cringed that Byakuya walked over to Ichigo and placed his arms around him well her as if to protect her from Renji.

Renji saw this and was confused by this action of his captain.

Rukia realized why her brother was acting like this and turned to face Renji and said, "Nii-sama, has to continue infusing Ichigo with his spiritual energy because the change to Ichigo is taking a toll on Ichigo; causing Ichigo to be more sensetive towards things. Plus the transformation isn't completed yet."

Suddenly, Byakuya's aunt came into the room to figure out why the Kuchiki heir was in Squad 4 Barricks. She was surprised to see the Kuchiki heir holding onto a woman who was very beautiful compared to the other noble women that they had picked out for Byakuya.

Someone said, "They have a bond with each other that the rest of the Kuchiki Clan will need to respect."

Byakuya's aunt turned to see Genrei standing behind her and said, "What do you mean, grandfather?"

"She's of the Noble Shiba Clan and she saved Byakuya unaware that she even had a noble background in the Soul Society." Genrei said.

Byakuya's aunt was completely in shock at hearing this. Then she watched as the woman used her hands to talk with Byakuya and she wondered why the young heiress was using her hands to talk. Plus how did Byakuya know how to communicate with her.

"It's called sign lauguage. Since Captain Unohara told Lady Sakura not to talk for a while." Rukia said, "Plus Lady Sakura already knew how to sign and she taught nii-sama."

Genrei and Byakuya's aunt was surprised to learn that.

"Why did she teach him that?" Byakuya's aunt asked.

"Lady Sakura asked nii-sama by writing it down on paper; 'What would you do if a soul reaper that couldn't speak or hear and didn't know how to communicate with them?' so she told him that she would teach him how to communicate with them because it would help." Rukia said.

Then they heard Byakuya say, "Lady Sakura, are you sure about that?"

Lady Sakura (Ichigo) nodded.

"I suppose you could be right and sometimes I can almost read your eyes. Right now, your eyes are telling me that you want to kick Kisuke Urahara's rear end." Byakuya said.

Lady Sakura smiled at Byakuya because he had hit the nail on the head. Byakuya was stunned when Lady Sakura Ichigo Shiba smiled at him which meant that he had hit it on the dot.

"Lady Sakura, how do think it will take for your voice to be better?" Byakuya asked curiously.

Sakura Ichigo held up five fingers on each hand then took five fingers away.

"Ten days or less?." Byakuya stated.

Lady Sakura nodded.

Byakuya and Lady Sakura were still talking then Byakuya had to infuse her again while they were still talking.

"Is she pregnat?" Someone asked.

Everyone turned to see one of the Kuchiki elders that wanted to force Byakuya marry a noble woman that he didn't love.

Renji was standing next to Rukia and he was confused.

"Then should there be a wedding?" Byakuya questioned.

Sakura tilted her head a little bit in confusion at Byakuya's sudden question then her eyes went wide with shock and in about a few seconds, she fainted from shock.

"What just happened?" Aunt Kuchiki asked curiously.

"I think she just realized what nii-sama was getting at and then fainted from shock." Rukia said.

"What do you mean, Rukia?" Aunt Kuchiki asked curiously.

"Lady Sakura has a way of understanding nii-sama that she can interpet what he says sometimes." Rukia said.

"Rukia, what do you mean?" Renji asked now curious.

Byakuya noticed that Sakura had fainted from shock and smiled just a little because he felt like he was ready to marry Lady Sakura Ichigo Shiba now.

"I think nii-sama and Lady Sakura were talking in a code that only they knew but I don't think she was expecting nii-sama to ask her to marry him." Rukia said.

"WHAT?!" Renji shouted.

However, Captain Unohara understood what Captain Kuchiki was doing because she had sort of been filled by Captain Kuchiki himself when he had mentioned Ichigo sending him a message thru his well her spiritual energy while still infusing her with his spiritual energy.

"I guess that a congradualations is in order then, Captain Kuchiki." Captain Unohara stated.

"Thank you, Captain Unohara." Byakuya said.

"I guess I'll have to let my brother know that his eldest daughter is getting married." Kukaku said.

Byakuya nodded then said, "I've got a feeling that he'll be happy to hear the news."

After a few seconds, Sakura Ichigo came around and looked into Byakuya's eyes to see if what he had said earlier was true. She saw the soft loving look in his eyes then he signed to her, 'Yes, I plan to marry you today if neccessary.'

Sakura smiled and kissed Byakuya then signed to Byakuya, 'Did the test results come back positve or negative?'

Byakuya signed, 'The tests came back postive that the transformation will become permant. Are you okay with this?"

Sakura signed back, 'Yes, but what will happen when I visit the world of the living? How are dad and the others going to explain the situation?'

Byakuya signed back, 'With the help of Kisuke and Yoruichi; they'll figure out something.'

'So I take it that you may have forgiven the werecat?' Sakura signed back.

'For now.' Byakuya signed back to her.

Sakura smiled at Byakuya and Byakuya returned her smile which caused Renji to stand there in shock at seeing his captain smiling.

"Lt. Renji Abarai?" Byakuya said.

"Yes, Captain Kuchiki?" Renji said.

"I give you permission as Rukia's brother for you to court Rukia." Byakuya said, "However, if you hurt her then both I and Sakura will see that you pay dearly."

Rukia knew that even though Ichigo had become Sakura Ichigo that he well she would still be protective no matter what. She smiled because she knew that Ichigo was now being a protective big sister instead of a protective big brother which meant the threat of nii-sama and Sakura-sama was very real towards Renji.

Sakura Ichigo looked at Byakuya with a smile at hearing what he had just said and couldn't agree with him more. Byakuya suddenly smiled at her mischeviously and she gulped as she realized that Byakuya's rebelious streak was starting to show just a little for her and apparently that was a good thing or bad thing; because she really couldn't tell since this was happening all at once well that's what it felt like to her.

"Trust me, this is going to be fun for me and you since we are getting married." Byakuya whispered seductively in her ear.

'You're really serious, Byakuya?' Sakura signed to him.

"Yes, I'm serious, Sakura." Byakuya said without signing to Sakura.

"Then she's pregnet." A Kuchiki elder said.

Sakura gave a look to the Kuchiki elder for assuming that she was pregnet.

Byakuya knew that look and said as he tried to calm her down for reasons that he was aware of, "Regardless, if Lady Sakura is pregnet or not; she the look she's giving you is telling you to back off."

"Well, you're giving her infusions, Byakuya." Another Kuchiki elder stated.

"That's because Byakuya is the only capable helping Lady Sakura because she was attacked by a hollow that a power to read what was in the heart." Genrei said.

The elders looked at Genrei Kuchiki like he had lost his mind.

"I'm afraid that Grandfather Kuchiki is correct." Rukia said.

"What do you mean, Rukia?" One of the Kuchiki elders asked.

Both Byakuya and Sakura Ichigo wondered as well as curious as to how Rukia was going to explain that and so was Genrei. However, what she said surprised them because it was unexpected.

"Well?" Another Kuchiki elder said.

"You, see nii-sama met Lady Sakura in the world of the living unaware that she was nobility of the Soul Society at the time and they became friends. Along the way; their friendship was maturing into a relationship without them knowing it. In other words, they were falling in love without knowing it. Nii-sama returned to the Soul Society and Lady Sakura was all alone during that time; she wished that she could see nii-sama again but she knew that he was busy. However, Lady Sakura ended up getting attacked by a hollow because the hollow had sensed that a Soul Reaper had been with her. Lady Sakura never blames nii-sama what happended because she didn't know; but when nii-sama came after she was attacked; he explained somethings to her and she started to understand.

Also, she was just really happy to see nii-sama; but when he told her that what attacked her was a hollow, she was confused." Rukia lied.

Byakuya and Genrei were stunned by the explaination that Rukia had given since she had practically lied to some extint to the elders.

"Is that true, Lady Sakura?" A Kuchiki elder asked Sakura.

Sakura Ichigo knew that Rukia kind of streched the story; but just nodded to the elder.

"Then I suppose the wedding between you and Lord Byakuya Kuchiki will take place next week." Another elder said.

Lady Sakura Ichigo signed to Byakuya something really fast and Byakuya's eyes went wide with shock at what Sakura was saying.

Renji saw his captain's reaction to Sakura's signing and asked, "What did she say?"

"Some of the words are not worth repeating; but she said that it seems so crazy that the Kuchiki elders would seem that she was pregnat when she considers marriage to be very important first." Byakuya said, "She also said that the elders should stop jumping to conclusions when they don't know the whole story."

The Kuchiki elders were shocked that the Shiba Clan heiress wasn't exactly too happy with them with the exception of Genrei.

Lady Sakura signed once again to Byakuya to ask him a few more questions. Byakuya looked a little bit stand offish about her question and then said, "You'll be staying at the Kuchiki Manor. As for your question about the wedding; I don't see why we can't say what we want in the wedding."

The Kuchiki elders were shocked that Lady Sasukra wouldn't approve of what they wanted for the wedding.

"Lady Sakura, to answer your other question...it's tradional for the noble houses to attend the wedding. I also understand that you are use to the ways of the world of the living; but things are different here in the Soul Society." Byakuya said.

Lady Sakura signed to Byakuya one more time saying, 'Would it be okay to combind a few of the traditions of the world of the living wedding along with the traditions of a Soul Society wedding?'

Byakuya was a little surprised by her question and answered, "I don't see the harm in combinding a few of the tradtions since they are almost similar in a way with some differences."

Sakura smiled at Byakuya at that answer.

"Captain Kuchiki?" Isane said.

Byakuya turned to Lt. Isane and said, "Yes, Lt. Isane?"

"Captain Unohara said that Lady Sakura can be discharged tomorrow." Isane said.

"Thank you, Isane." Byakuya said.

Then Byakuya turned back towards Sakura and saw that she had fallen asleep.

"She must be really tired." Renji said.

"With everything that she's been through; who could blame her." Rukia said.

Byakua just smiled at Sakura Ichigo and couldn't help but agree with Rukia on that; because it had been a tiring day for her as well as himself.

Everyone left in order to let the newly engaged couple get some rest because they really did look very tired from the events of today; especially since the Kuchiki elders had their say about everything sort of speak.

~Meanwhile in Karakura Town~

Isshin and his daughters were trying to figure out what to do so everyone in the who knew Ichigo well Sakura Ichigo as a guy; who wasn't in on the plan that had turned Ichigo into a woman for Captain Byakuya Kuchiki so that they could be together.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the Kurosaki Clinic and Yuzu went to answer the door. When she opened the door; she was surprised to see her brother's well in this case her sister's friends, Orihime, Uyru and Chad standing there because they were the main ones that had went to the Soul Society with Ichigo to save Rukia Kuchiki.

"Hello everyone." Yuzu said.

"Hi Yuzu, have you all heard anything about Ichigo yet?" Orihime asked.

Before Yuzu could answer; a hell butterfly flew by them heading towards Isshin Kurosaki's office.

"I'm guessing that's a message from the Soul Society to Dad." Karin stated.

"If it's from the Soul Society, I wonder who sent it?" Uyru questioned.

"Maybe, Rukia sent it to give us a heads up on Ichigo." Chad said.

"Could be." Yuzu said.

Suddenly, they heard scream, "WHAT THE HELL?"

They ran into Isshin's office to see what was wrong.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Karin asked curiously.

"I just got a hell butterfly from your Aunt and Uncle Shiba in the Soul Society. Byakuya and Ichigo are going to be married next week because the Kuchiki elders think Ichigo is pregnant with Byakuya's child. However, Rukia lied and said that the hollow knew that what was truly in Ichigo's and Byakuya's heart sort of speak. Not only that but Ichigo also told the Kuchiki elders off." Isshin said.

Everyone was shocked to hear this because they hadn't expected the wedding between Ichigo and Byakuya to happen right a way.

After a few minutes, Isshin decided to contact Kisuke and Yoruichi to let them know what was happening; plus he was going to need their help to make the town of Karakura think that Ichigo had always been a girl well woman. It only took Kisuke and Yoruichi about a minute to get to the Kurosaki Clinic in order to help Isshin get everything ready in order for those who didn't know about Ichigo's situation sort of speak.

While they were waiting on Kisuke and Yoruichi to bring the device to make the town of Karakura that Ichigo had always been a girl that was growing into a young woman and that Ichigo's had always been Sakura Ichigo Kurosaki.

~Meanwhile, Back in the Soul Society~

The next day, Byakuya and Sakura finally woke from their rest and got ready to leave Squad 4 barricks; but before they left, Captain Unohara gave them some instructions to follow. Which both Byakuya and Sakura agreed to follow until the wedding. However, Sakura had a feeling that since Kisuke may have used something hollowish in the concaution that he had him well her to drink for Byakuya and her to be in this situation that may cause Byakuya to very rebelious which she had only got a few glimpses of it on rare occasions.

Byakuya and Sakura left Squad 4 and started walking towards the Kuchiki Manor. Sakura walked beside Byakuya as they walked to the manor only to be stopped by none other than the gossip train herself, Lt. Rangiku Matsumoto, who was on her way to Squad 10 from a SWA Meeting.

"Hello, Captain Kuchiki, who's you're friend?" Matsumoto asked curiously.

Byakuya looked at Sakura for a moment as to get her approval in which Sakura just nodded then he answered Matsumoto, " This is Lady Sakura, my soon to be wife."

"That's nice...wait what?" Matsumoto said.

"In other words, Lt. Matsumoto, I'm getting remarried." Byakuya said calmly.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at Matsumoto's reaction; but then she signed something to Byakuya.

"Lady Sakura, I assure that Lt. Matsumoto is on her way to Squad 10." Byakuya said.

"What she can't talk?" Matsumoto asked.

" She uses sign language to talk for now because when she was attacked by a hollow; she was getting over an illness in the world of the living." Byakuya said.

"What was she doing in the world of the living?" Matsumoto asked.

"Lady Sakura lived there when I first met her and she was completely unaware that she was the Shiba Clan heiress." Byakuya said.

Once again, Sakura signed to Byakuya.

"That can be arranged, Sakura." Byakuya said.

Sakura was stunned because she hadn't expected that response from Byakuya and then she gave him a look that said, 'Like hell you will, Byakuya!'; before she could say anything, Byakuya had scooped her up bridal-style and shunpoed the rest of the way to the Kuchiki Manor to get a way from the gossip queen.

Lt. Matsumoto was shocked to see that Captain Kuchiki had just scooped Lady Sakura up bridal-style and then shunpoed off with her. Plus she couldn't wait to tell the members of the SWA about the news about Captain Kuchiki and Lady Sakura.

~The Kuchiki Manor~

The servants had been contacted earlier by Rukia Kuchiki to let them know that manor need to be in ship shape when her brother got home. So they were busy to get everything ready for their Lord Byakuya Kuchiki and the soon to be new Lady Kuchiki; they had to admit that they were actually happy for 28th head of the Kuchiki Clan to find a new love. They also wondered what the young woman looked like that was going to be the new Lady Kuchiki because from what they understood is that Lord Kuchiki had stayed beside their new Lady Kuchiki while she was recovering in the Squad 4 barricks.

Suddenly, they heard laughter and wondered who could be laughing then they heard, "Lady Sakura, I actuallt found the look on her face funny."

A servant recongized the voice as Lord Byakuya Kuchiki's .

At that moment, Byakuya walked into the sitting room with Sakura still in his arms. Sakura gave Byakuya a look that said, 'Please put me down.'

"Okay, Sakura. I'll put you down." Byakuya said.

A servant decided to bring some tea for two out to Lord Kuchiki and his lady friend. When the servant saw her lord talking with the young woman; she noticed that the young woman was using her hands to talk with Lord Kuchiki and he understood the young woman.

"Sakura, after we drink tea and have a snack; you need to rest and that's the doctor's orders." Byakuya said.

Sakura nodded understanding.

The servant wasn't sure of what make of this.

"Maria, that is enough." Byakuya said.

"Yes, my lord." Maria said and left the room.

Sakura signed to Byakuya saying, 'I guess we'll have to keep track for when my voice comes back.'

"Yes, we will; my love." Byakuya said smiling seductively.

Sakura blushed by the way Byakuya spoke his sentence to her and she was starting to like this side of Byakuya. She couldn't help but wonder if this was his way of flirting with her before they marry. Since she had been use to his cold and icey attitude when she had been a guy; but for him to be flirtatious with her...it was like a side of him that she never thought she would see. However, she wondered if this was one of the side effects of Urahara's concaution created for the sake of Byakuya for her to become who she was since she had been a guy at first.

Byakuya was smiling at her because he could see that she was completely confused by the way he was acting and that's the way he wanted it for now. He had Tao show Lady Sakura to her room.

So Sakura followed Tao to the room that she would be staying in while she waited to marry Byabukya. She was surprised to see how beautiful the room was.

Tao noticed that the soon to be Lady Kuchiki was amazed by the beauty of the room and said, "Lord Byakuya Kuchiki personally designed this room for the woman that he would marry. Lady Hinasa was the first woman to use this room before wedding to Lord Byakuya Kuchiki; now you are to be the new Lady Kuchiki." Tao said.

Sakura walked over to the wall and noticed the delicate detail that went into the painting of the sakura blosoms on the wall as well as feel the love that Byakuya put into every little detail into the room. She also felt the love that he had put in to this room to make woman that he chose as his wife to feel comfortable which meant that the woman that stayed in this room had truly been the woman of Byakuya's heart.

Tao watched as Lady Sakura looking over every detail of room and he was amazed to see her smile at the room as if she knew something about the room that he didn't.

Byakuya decided to see how Tao was handling showing Lady Sakura her that she was stayinging. He was surprised to see Sakura studying the detail of the room and she was smiling at the detail of the room.

"Sakura?" Byakuya said.

Tao was startled at hearing Byakuya's voice right behind him.

Sakura turned to see Byakuya and smiled at him then signed to him.

"You mean that you are okay with this room because it's like a test?" Byakuya questioned.

Sakura nodded.

Byakuya smiled once again and said, "You're right Sakura, the room is a test."

Sakura signed something to Byakuya and Byakuya said, "You're certain that you understand this room?"

Sakura nodded and signed her answer to Byakuya while Tao was confused as to why the new Lady Kuchiki was using her hands to talk instead of her mouth to talk. Byakuya noticed Tao's expresssion and said, "Lady Sakura is unable to use her voice at the moment due to her getting over an illness that causes you to lose your voice for ten days or less."

Tao nodded to let Lord Byakuya Kuchiki know that he understood.

~Five days later~

Sakura walked out into the garden of the sakura trees with her special cup of tea that Tao was instructed by Byakuya to give her; which she found very beautiful and relaxing. She was thinking about her upcoming marriage to Byakuya Kuchiki and thinking about beautiful it would be to marry him underneath sakura blosoms. She was picturing it with her closed at how beautiful the wedding would be with both the traditions of the world of the living and the soul society. Finally, saying I do then kissing Byakuya passionate on the lips to seal their wedding vows to each other. While she was picturing her wedding; she fell asleep under the sakura blosoms with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile back inside the Kuchiki Manor; Byakuya had just arrived home and Rukia was right behind him along with Renji.

"Tao?" Byakuya said.

"Yes, sir." Tao said.

"Where's Lady Sakura?" Byakuya asked.

"She's out in the garden with the sakura trees." Tao said.

"Thank you, Tao. Has Lady Sakura had her special tea this morning?" Byakuya said.

"Yes, sir. In fact she had it with her when she went out into the garden." Tao said.

"Tao, see that dinner is prepared because Renji will be staying for supper as well." Byakuya said as he left and went to see Sakura.

Renji and Rukia were surprised that Byakuya had let him stay for dinner. They wondered if Byakuya knew about them secretly dating behind his back for a while now and that's why he went ahead and let them start courting each other. They followed Byakuya outside to the garden of the sakura trees and the three of them were surprised to see Lady Sakura sound asleep under the hugest sakura tree in the garden; not to mention that she was covered in the sakura petals that made her look like a goddess hidden within the sakura petals. They watched as Byakuya went towards Lady Sakura then picked her bridal-style and the sakura petals were still staying in her long beautiful orange-ish red hair.

Bakuya smiled as he picked Sakura up out of the sakura petals and was surprised that some of them stayed in her hair as if they were veil that was made for a wedding dress or kikmono. Then he carried her back into the manor while bringing her cup that she had drunk her tea out of. He was simply amazed at how beautiful Sakura Ichigo looked because to him; she looked like a princess that was protected by the sakura trees.

Even Rukia and Renji had to admit that it was a beautiful scene seeing Byakuya carrying Sakura like a princess and he was her prince that would wake her up with a kiss of true love.

"Sakura, wake up." Byakuya said.

"Hmm..." was all Sakura could say.

"Sakura, you'll miss dinner and I believe Renji has something to ask of me." Byakuya whispered in her ear.

Suddenly, Sakura's eyes opened and she looked at Byakuya with a smile on her face as she said softly, "Byakuya?"

"I see that your voice is coming back slowly, Sakura." Byakuya said.

"It is?" Sakura questioned softly.

"Yes and Renji is staying for dinner tonight." Byakuya said.

"That's nice." Sakura said softly.

Byakuya had a feeling as to why Sakura Ichigo was talking softly and not her usual tone; which was because he knew that she was going to take her time to get use to her new vioce since she had always talked like a guy. He knew that she was taking her time to talk because she didn't want to rush it in case there were any side effects that Kisuke hadn't mentioned at all and he really couldn't blame her. After all, Kisuke had cause her trouble in the past from what he had gotten a glimpse of from the little flare of her spiritual energy had showed him in the squad 4 barricks.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Why were you sleeping under the huge sakura tree?"

"I finished my tea and I sort of closed my eyes and began to dream."

"What were you dreaming about, Sakura?"

"About our wedding, Byakuya."

"What about our wedding, Sakura?"

"I dreaming of us having our wedding underneath the sakura trees and thinking how beautiful it would be, Byakuya."

"That does sound really nice, Sakura. I'm taking taking you to your room so you can get ready for dinner tonight."

"Alright, Byakuya."

Renji and Rukia watched as Byakuya carried Sakura inside to her room. They really didn't understand as to why Byakuya liked carrying Sakura bridal-style so much until they overheard a conversation with Byakuya and Gunrei. They found out that Byakuya liked carrying Sakura bridal-style because; he found out that it was a tradition in the world of the living to carry the bride over the thresh hold and Byakuya was practicing every chance that he got even if it surprised Sakura or made her upset at times.

"Nii-sama must really love Lady Sakura ." Rukia said quietly to Renji.

"I guess that's true love." Renji said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

It was nearing dinner time and Byakuya went to wake Sakura up himself. He was surprised to see up already and she was looking beautiful even if she had a bed head just from taking a nap.

"Good evening, koi." Byakuya said.

Sakura turned to see Byakuya standing in the doorway of her room and said, "Good evening, my lord."

"Sakura, how was your rest?" Byakuya asked.

"It was good. My nerves, not so much." Sakura said.

"Wedding jitters?" Byakuya questioned.

"A little...I mean never realized that how much I truly loved you and then I realized what my feelings were for you; I was a wreck and love makes us do some of the craziest things." Sakura said.

"I'm aware of that love makes you do crazy things; but I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world because I'm with the person that I've fallen in love with after the death of my late wife, Hinasa." Byakuya said.

Sakura smiled at Byakuya and then joined him.

Suddenly, Rukia rushed passed them in a tizzy.

"Rukia?" Sakura questioned.

Rukia turned towards her brother and Sakura then said, "Renji, may have done something completely stupid."

"What would that be?" Byakuya asked curiously.

"He told Captain Kenpatichi that Lady Sakura was actually Ichigo Kurosaki." Rukia said.

"Was Renji drunk?" Sakura asked.

Rukia nodded.

Sakura's narrowed in expression that both Byakuya and Rukia hadn't seen in a while from Sakura Ichigo.

"Sakura, where are you going?" Rukia asked.

"To the training grounds." Sakura said turning to leave.

Byakuya really thought it was a little too early for Sakura Ichigo to be training in order to regain everything; but Ichigo always did surprise him every time that she had helped the Soul Society out.

~At the Kuchiki Training Grounds~

Lady Sakura Ichigo Shiba was meditating a little bit and talking with Zangetsu as well as her hollow self which had also been affected by Kisuke's mixture that had turned her into a female in the first place. Not only did Ichigo become femal but so did Zangetsu and Shiro which was her hollow self.

At that moment, Renji along with a few others managed to find Lady Sakura sitting there in the middle of the Kuchiki training grounds with her eyes closed. They wondered if something was the matter with her or not. However, they weren't expecting Captain Kenpachi to be standing in front of her so suddenly.

"SHIT!" Renji said.

Suddenly, Sakura's eyes flashed open to see Kenpachi standing there in front of her weilding his sword and she knew what he wanted.

"Captain Kenpachi, I understand that you want to fight me." Sakura said.

Kenpachi let out a laugh and said, "That's right, Ichigo."

Renji was cursing himself.

"What's your problem, Renji?" Toshiro asked.

"Kenpachi is going to fight Lady Sakura just because I may have said that her middle name was Ichigo." Renji said.

"WHAT?!" Toshiro said.

"Are you an idiot?" Ikkaku asked, "That woman is to marry your captain."

Renji went pale.

"What exactly did you tell our captain?!" Ikkaku asked.

"All said that Sakura's middle name was exactly like Ichigo's name." Renji said.

"Let's just hope that Captain Kuchiki doesn't find out that our captain is trying to fight his soon-to-be wife." Ikkaku said.

"Too late for that, Ikkaku." A cold icy voice said.

Both Renji and Ikkaku turned to see Captain Byakuya Kuchiki standing behind them along with Rukia Kuchiki.

Sakura suddenly stood up in front of Captain Kenpachi and said, "I'm a woman who doesn't really care for violence but when comes right down to it; sometimes it can't be helped."

"I couldn't agree more." Kenpachi said.

"It's amazing when you realize meditate for a while and your spiritual pressure is once again in sync with your body." Sakura said.

Everyone wondered what Lady Sakura was talking about.

"Hmm...it seems that Lady Sakura has regained her spiritual pressure and is steadily returning to normal." Byakuya said.

"Huh?" Ikkaku said.

"What Captain Kuchiki means is that it has only taken Lady Sakura a few days for her to regain everything." Shinji said.

"So nii-sama, is saying that Lady Sakura regained her strength, and starting to return to normal well almost." Rukia said.

Then they all heard Lady Sakura say, "Captain Kenpachi, please understand that I'm still not up to pare yet but that will be up to my husband-to-be, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki as to weither or no I will fight you."

Kenpachi let out a laugh and said, "Alright, because I want to know how tough Captain Kuchiki's wife is."

Sakura blinked at that confused.

Byakuya walked over to Sakura and said, "Sakura, we must meet with the Kuchiki elders before dinner tonight."

Sakura looked at Byakuya and nodded because she could only assume that they wanted to talk with them about their wedding plans which was sort of getting really close.

"Captain Kuchiki is whipped!" A soul reaper said out of the blue.

Sakura turned on her heel to face the soul reaper who uttered that phrase about Byakuya and saw that it was a new recurit for squad 6. She looked directly at the new recurict and said, "Byakuya, is not whipped and by the way, that's a saying from the world of the living." Sakura said softly.

"Huh?" The soul reaper said.

"Lady Sakura, was living in the world of the living for some time before she was even aware that she was nobility. One thing that the Shiba Clan is known for and that is their strength." Byakuya said.

"What do you mean, Captain Kuchiki?" Renji asked.

"The Shiba Clan has the stregnth of their heart as well as another strength which is their will." Byakuya said.

So Byakuya and Sakura walked back towards the Kuchiki Manor; in order to get ready to meet with the Kuchiki elders before they were having dinner with Rukia and Renji. However, Renji was telling off the new recurit for saying what he had said to their captain and his soon-to-be wife.

~Inside the Kuchiki Manor~

Sakura and Byakuya went their seprate ways to get ready to meet with the Kuchiki elders. Sakura went into her room and there was one of the female servants to help her getting ready for the meeting with the Kuchiki elders.

"Lady Sakura, how about a beautiful pale pink kimono with red sakura blossoms as well as sakura petals with the crest of the Shiba Clan on it." A female servant said handing the kimono to Sakura.

"Perfect." Sakura said as she took the kimono from the female servant.

Sakura went behind the changing screen to put the kimono without the help of the servants; then when she came out from behind the changing screen, she let the servants do her make-up as well as her hair just for tonight.

After the servants went out of the room; Yoruichi appeared out of the blue scaring the hell out of Ichigo.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE WERECAT...I MEAN YORUICHI?!" Ichigo screamed.

"I'm use to Bya-boo calling me werecat but not someone that I was able to teach bankai in three days." Yoruichi said.

"Sorry, Yoruichi. I just wasn't expecting you." Sakura said.

"Ichigo, I came here to see how you were adjusting." Yoruichi said.

They continued to catch up with each other then a servant came in and told Ichigo that Ginrei wanted to see her and Byakuya right a way. So Yoruichi left go see Ichigo's aunt, Kukaku Shiba.

Meanwhile in his room, Byakuya was getting ready with the help of some of the servants; when they heard Sakura scream, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE WERECAT...I MEAN YORUICHI?!"

A servant picked out a pale blue male kimono with pale pink sakura petals as well as blossoms with Kuchiki crest on it; but they wondered what Lady Shinoin wanted with Lady Sakura. However, they were helping Byakuya right now.

"Interesting pick, Tao." Byakuya said then wondered to himself, 'What the heck did the werecat want with Sakura?'

"Thank you, Lord Kuchiki." Tao said.

Byakuya allowed the servants to help him get ready for tonight.

However, both Sakura and Byakuya had no idea that the Kuchiki elders had gotten the noble council involved and that the Kuchiki elders were planning to marry him and Sakura tonight because they believed that Lady Shiba was pregnant with child from Byakuya Kuchiki. Unknown to the Kuchiki elders, Ginrei Kuchiki had sent for Byakuya and Lady Sakura after they were dressed to go in front of the elders.

A few minutes later, Byakuya and Sakura were standing in front of Ginrei Kuchiki.

"Grandfather, what is the meaning of this?" Byakuya asked calmly.

"Byakuya, the elders have decided to go ahead and marry you and Sakura tonight because they think that you and Sakura had a fling." Ginrei said.

Sakura was shocked to hear this and so was Byakuya.

Sakura shook her head and said, "So they're still on the kick that Byakuya got me pregnant?"

Ginrei nodded.

Byakuya sighed and said, "So basically, the elders are wanting to by pass the courtship."

Ginrei nodded again.

"I know this may sound out of place but they could push it where Byakuya and I could elope in the world in the living if they're set on me and Byakuya starting a family right away." Sakura said sarcastically.

Byakuya blinked and so did Ginrei. Then Byakuya gave a mischeivous smile which caused Sakura gulp. Ginrei was glad to see that rebelious streak in Byakuya again even though his late son, Sojun Kuchiki probably wouldn't approve of it.

"Byakuya?" Sakura questioned.

"Sakura, if the elders want us to marry tonight; we need to inform your father at once for a secret wedding in the world of the living." Byakuya said.

"Byakuya, I was being sarcastic." Sakura said.

"I know, but it seems that the elders have a motive for rushing the two us." Byakuya said.

"I know that I may be new to all this nobility thing but isn't that against traditions." Sakura said confused.

"Byakuya, are you suggesting that you and Sakura marry in the world of the living?" Ginrei asked.

"That's exactly what I'm suggestioning so the wedding can be on record in the world of the living plus we can use the cover that Sakura had come up for me." Byakuya said.

"You mean where you are a famous fashion designer?" Sakura questioned.

Byakuya nodded.

"How did you know that I suggested that?" Sakura asked.

"Rukia told me." Byakuya said.

Sakura sighed and said, "Okay, We'll do that."

"So who do you want the witnesses to be?" Ginrei asked.

"You would be one witness, grandfather. Along with a few other soul reapers and Sakura's family and friends." Byakuya said.

"Should we go ahead and send my father a hell butterfly with this information?" Sakura asked.

Byakuya noddded.

So Sakura got a hell butterfly and sent the message with the hell butterfly to her father immedately. She only hoped that her father got the message before her and Byakuya arrived in the world of the living.

~In The World of the Living~

Isshin, Karin and Yuzu were getting ready to eat dinner when they noticed a hell butterfly coming thru the window.

"What do the Kuchikis want now?" Isshin asked as he took the hell butterfly.

Isshin listened to the message and was surprised that it was Sakura's voice that was relaying the message to him. She was telling him that Byakuya wanted to marry in the world of the living so it would be on record for when they would come and visit everyone in the world of the living. By the time, Isshin finished hearing the message; he was amazed that his eldest daughter and Byakuya were planning to marry in the world of the living for there to be a record of it. However, he was shocked to learn that his eldest daughter had come up with a front for Byakuya that made him a famous fashion designer instead of a business man. After the message, Isshin looked at his two youngest daughter and just smiled.

"Dad, what was the message?" Yuzu asked curiously.

"Well your sister and Byakuya plan to marry here because they want their wedding to be on record here before they marry in the Soul Society." Isshin said.

"Is there another reason?" Karin asked curiously.

"They found out that the Kuchiki elders were going to try and marry them tonight because they thought your elder sister was pregnant with Byakuya's child." Isshin said.

"Why would they do that?" Yuzu asked.

"Some of the Kuchiki elders are still leery because of a rash thing that Byakuya done once before." Isshin said.

"Oh." Karin and Yuzu said in unison.

So Isshin explained the whole message to his younger daughters and they were excited that their sister and their soon-to-be brother were going to get married here first instead of the Soul Society and the time that they would be arriving in the world of the living. So Yuzu went directly to her room and try to figure out a design for her elder sister's wedding dress and kimono; while Isshin asked Karin to let Ichigo's friends know what was going on and he would inform Kisuke of the information to see if he could help with Byakuya's cover while he was in the world o the living.

~In the park~

Uryu and Orihime were on their first official date since Ichigo had become Lady Sakura Ichigo Shiba. Suddenly, they saw Karin running towards them and wondered why Ichigo's sister going to interrupt their date because they were getting ready to set up their picnic lunch.

"Karin, what's the matter?" Orihime asked curiously.

"Dad, sent me to gather all of nee-chan's friends." Karin said.

"Why?" Uryu asked.

"Because Byakuya Kuchiki and nee-chan are coming back here to get married this evening. Not to mention, that Byakuya is planning on giving nee-chan a ring that he personally had designed for her in the Soul Society secretly." Karin stated.

"WHAT?!" Uryu and Orihime said in unison.

"Well Sis and Byakuya learned that the Kuchiki elders were going to marry them tonight in the Soul Society well the Seireitei; so they decided to have a secret wedding here for it to be on record for the world of the living." Karin said.

"Why are the Kuchiki elders rushing them?" Uryu asked curiously.

"Well they think that Byakuya knocked up, Ichi-nee." Karin said.

Orihime blushed beet red at hearing that and asked, "W-Why would they think that?"

"Well according to dad, infusing one's spiritual pressure is usually stable a baby. However, Byakuya was using his spiritual pressure to infuse nee-chan to help her stablize from the so called hollow attack." Karin said.

Uryu used his fore finger and pushed his glassees up his nose and said, "I guess that would be reason enough to move up the wedding then."

"Nee-chan also said that she's starting believe what the werecat said about Byakuya being rebelious." Karin said.

"Since when does Ichigo refer Yoruichi as werecat?" Orihime asked.

"Since Yoruichi scared the hell out of her." A male voice said.

They recognized the voice as Renji's voice; they saw Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki along with Ginrei Kuchiki and a few other soul reapers.

"What brings you all here?" Uryu asked.

"We are the selected few soul reapers to witness Captain Kuchiki's wedding in the world of the living at the request of Ginrei Kuchiki." Renji said.

"Then I guess you understand that you are portraying as one of Byakuya's bodyguards since we are going with nee-chan's cover story for Byakuya here." Karin said.

"Huh?" Renji said.

"No wonder, nee-chan calls you a pineapple head." Karin said.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" Renji questioned.

"Well, what time will nii-sama and Sakura are going to be here?" Rukia asked.

"Not sure, but I'm pretty sure everything is set up so far." Karin said.

"What exactly is set-up?" Toshiro asked looking at Karin.

Karin blushed when Toshiro Hitsugaya asked and then answered, "Well, for Captian Kuchiki's cover when they get here."

"What is it, exactly?" Orihime asked curiously.

"Yeah, I would like to know." Rangiku Matsumoto stated.

"So, Sakura came up with a story for Captain Kuchiki." Uryu stated.

"Yes and the story starts that Byakuya Kuchiki is a world class fashion designer." Karin said.

Rangiku laughed because she couldn't really imagine Captain Kuchiki as a fashion designer.

"Just exactly what will happen when Sakura and nii-sama arrive?" Rukia asked curiously.

"They'll be mobbed by reporters." Karin stated.

Everyone's eyes went wide with shock and then Karin told everyone where they needed to go for this story that Sakura Ichigo had come with for Byakuya Kuchiki; while she told Orihime and Uryu to let the others know which they agreed to do.

Toshiro looked at Karin curiously because he could see how she was like Ichigo in some way because she had the same type of attitude that Ichigo had.

Finally, Toshiro asked Karin, "What exactly was the name of the Fashion building?"

"Kuchiki Senbonzakura Kageyoshi Blossom Fashion." Karin said.

"That's a mouth full." Yumichika Ayasegawa said.

Karin just nodded.

Then everyone went to where they were suppose to go which meant that Renji and Zaraki went to Kisuke's shop to meet with Byakuya and Sakura because they were the ones posing as bodyguards to Byakuya Kuchiki. While the others went to their respective places for this to work.

~At a cafe~

Uryu and Orihime had met with their friends from school to tell them the news of Sakura's upcoming wedding.

"Orihime? Uryu? What's going on?" Mizuiro Kojima asked curiously.

"Sakura is getting married to the fashion designer, Byakuya Kuchiki." Uryu said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed.

Which made the other customers look in their direction and that caused a waiter to come over to see what was going on.

"Excuse me, but you are being a little loud." The waiter said.

"Sorry." Tatsuki said.

"We just found out that our best friend, Sakura Kurosaki is getting married to Byakuya Kuchiki, the famous fashion designer." Keigo said.

The waiter blinked and questioned, "Sakura Kurosaki is dating Byakuya Kuchiki of the Kuchiki Senbonzakura Kageyoshi Blossom Fashion?"

"Yeah, she's really a lucky girl." Chizuru said.

"It's amazing how Sakura kept their dating a secret." Chad lied knowing the actual truth.

"That's not all, Sakura has invited all her friends and family to the wedding." Uryu said.

"Plus, they are getting married tonight." Orihime said.

"That's so little time!" Keigo said.

"Why the rush?" Mizuiro asked.

"Because nii-sama took Sakura to the hospital on their last date because she was sick and Dr. Kurosaki was there and said that Sakura showed signs of being pregnant." Rukia lied making an appearance.

"Rukia, how is everything going?" Keigo asked.

"Well, nii-sama and Sakura are on their way here." Rukia said.

Suddenly, they heard screams of excitement and cameras were flashing. Reporters were asking questions trying to get information. Byakuya immedately ushered Sakura into the cafe to get away from the reporters which caused all the customers to scream in shock as well as some of them to swoon.

"Here's what happens when our relationship was made public." Byakuya stated.

"Darling, I don't know how information like that leaked out." Sakura said.

"Luckily, Renji and Zaraki were with us to keep the press back." Byakuya said.

"It's amazing that the press jumped on the story as soon as it broke." Sakura said.

"Indeed." Byakuya said, "And yet, we have to deal with the fashion police in this very room."

Sakura looked to see that a bunch of women were heading in their way. Suddenly, Renji and Zaraki got in front of them to keep the women away.

"We'll handle things, Mr. Kuchiki." Renji said.

Byakuya just nodded as he took Sakura's hand led her to a table and sat down. Then a waitress came to their table and Byakuya order to herbal teas along with two salads.

Tatsuki walked over to where Byakuya and Sakura were sitting and asked, "How exactly did you two meet, Sakura?"

"To be honest, I met Byakuya when I met up with Rukia at the mall one day. I had no clue that he was a famous fashion designer at the time. I just started talking with him then one thing led to another and before we knew it we were dating each other." Sakura said.

"Didn't it bother, Rukia that you were dating her brother?" Mizuiro asked stepping up behind Tatsuki.

"I was acutally kind of shock that nii-sama had found love again after his late wife and learned that it was my best friend, Sakura. However, I saw how happy he was with her, so I was happy for them." Rukia said.

They all continued to talk with each other even when the waitress returned with Sakura's and Byakuya's order placing it in front of them. Then considering that these other people were probably with them; they scooted another table to connect to Sakura's and Byakuya's table and then took their order.

"Sakura, why didn't you tell us that you were dating someone famous?" Keigo whined.

"Probably, because she didn't know how we would react to him let alone that he's Rukia's brother." Mizuiro said.

"Nii-sama, likes to keep things private and Sakura respected that." Rukia stated.

Sakura and Byakuya were a little bit surprised that Rukia was stating a fact to her friends; but they understood why she was doing it in a way. It was a way for them to understand that Byakuya liked to keep things private because that was just the person he was; however, Orihime, Chad and Uyru already knew this since they had went into the Soul Society to rescue Rukia Kuchiki from being excuted and they ended up becoming friends with all the Soul Reapers along with Sakura Ichigo Kurosaki-Shiba who was getting ready to become Lady Sakura Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba Kuchiki.

"So besides the two of you getting married, what do you plan to do?" Tatsuki asked.

"We plan to start a family." Sakura said resting her hand on her stomache.

Keigo's eyes went wide with shock and said. "Are you serious?!"

Only a few knew that Byakuya and Sakura were putting on a show because the Kuchiki Elders had suggested that she was with child already.

"This wedding is suppose to be a private wedding but it seems that the press wishes to make it other wise." Byakuya said.

"Well, what do you wish to do?" Sakura asked looking at Byakuya.

"I suppose that the wedding will end up being big news since everyone will be surprised to know that a young woman named Sakura Kurosaki managed to snag the most eligible bachalor in the fashion world and his the eldest daughter of Dr. Isshin Kurosaki of the Kurosaki Clinic in Karakura Town." Byakuya said smiling.

A waitress had just passed when she heard what Byakuya had just said and immedately ran to tell her co-workers as well as her boss exactly who was in their cafe. A few minutes later, people started taking pictures of Byakuya and Sakura which Renji and Zaraki were trying to keep the peace.

Byakuya was actuallly a little surprised by the reaction of all the people in the cafe.

"What did you expect?" Sakura questioned.

"Nothing really, but I'm surprised that I have so many fans of my fashion." Byakuya stated.

Reporters came in and started asking the questions like how they met and why are they now letting people know about their relationship; along with other questions while Renji and Zaraki were trying to keep them safe. Sakura and Byakuya were answering the questions little by little; the reporters even started asking Sakura's friends questions about how they felt about their best friend, Sakura Kurosaki had been secretly dating Byakuya Kuchiki, the famous fashion designer and were now planning to tie the knot.

Uryu, Orihime and Chad kind of had enough of this because Byakuya and Sakura were still getting hounded by the press.

"I can understand why Sakura kept her dating Byakuya a secret." Uryu said pushing his glasses up on his nose.

Everyone turned to face Uryu.

"You're right, Uryu." Orihime said.

"Yeah, I mean Sakura probably didn't realize how famous Rukia's brother was when they first met; but when she found out she decided that she would keep their love a secret because it would make huge news and she did it to protect her father and her little sisters." Chad said.

"That's true because Sakura's middle name means 'One Who Protects' and since she is a protective person." Orihime said.

"Geez, I wish I could've dated Sakura." Chizuru said quietly.

Byakuya gave Sakura a puzzled look because he heard what Chizuru said. Sakura whispered in his ear that Chizuru was a lesbin sort of speak; which caused Byakuya to look at her in shock.

"You know once we leave here; we'll have to make a run for it, Byakuya." Sakura said.

"I suppose, we will." Byakuya said smiling.

"This should be fun." Sakura said sarcastically.

Byakuya just smirked.

Rukia was shocked that her brother was smirking at Sakura.

"Don't tell me that you feel like being mischeivous?" Sakura said quietly.

Byakuya smirked once again at Sakura.

"Oh boy?" Sakura said.

Byakuya suddenly got up from the table and walked over to Sakura then he bent down on one knee and said,"Sakura, are families my have different oppions on a lot of things. I had to retreat secretly to have this made for you."

"Byakuya, what are you saying?" Sakura questioned.

"Sakura Kurosaki, I'm reasking you to be my wife and this time I have a ring." Byakuya said.

Sakura's eyes started to fill with tears as she realized that Byakuya was trying to do by making the engagement a reality in the world of the living since it is actually different in the Soul Society and she said, "YES! I'll marry you, Byakuya Kuchiki."

Byakuya smiled then kissed Sakura.

Everyone in the cafe as well as outside the cafe were cheering them on and were very happy for them. The press was taking pictures of the couple and everything as well as asking the happy couple a lot of questions.

"Mr. Kuchiki, when did you meet Ms. Kurosaki?" A reporter asked curiously.

"I met Sakura thru my sister, Rukia." Byakuya said calmly.

Sakura knew that wasn't exactly a lie because that's actually how they did meet in a way.

"Ms. Kurosaki, how do know Mr. Kuchiki's sister?" Another reporter asked curiously.

"Rukia Kuchiki is one of my best friends from school." Sakura said.

The questions kept coming and they answered them .

Finally, Byakuya lied, "Please understand that Sakura and I are planning to get married tonight since we are expecting a little one."

The press jumped at that.

"When is the baby due?"

"How long a far is Sakura?"

Sakura knew that Byakuya just had to say something to get the press started once again on the questioning. Renji and the others that were portraying bodyguards had to step in to protect Byakuya, Sakura and Rukia as well as Karin in order to get them out of the cafe safely. While Sakura's friends had to manage to get out of the cafe on their own. Finally, they all made into the car and drove off towards the Kurosaki Clinic.

"Byakuya, no offense but I don't think you should've told them that right now." Sakura said.

"Why not?" Byakuya questioned.

"Well let's just say that now we won't have any privacy." Sakura said sarcastically.

"Nii-sama, Sakura is right. The press is going to follow her every where now." Rukia said.

Byakuya sighed then looked at Sakura and said, "I'm sorry, Sakura. The words just flew right out of my mouth."

Sakura smiled and said, "It's okay but we'll have to be careful."


End file.
